Fuera De Tu Alcanze
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: TsurugiXTenma TsurigiXShindou Basado en Inazuma Eleven o Chrone Stone! Hay cosas que por mas que intetes, nunca resultaran, tal vez el destino lo quiso asi y en determinado tiempo pasara lo que pasara hubiera sido inevitable y estado fuera de tu alcanze.


Capitulo único: Fuera de tu alcanze

Su cuerpo se apego a la pared con brusquedad, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y sus puños golpeaban la pared en la que recién se había recargado con demasiada fuerza. Sentía que la frustración lo invadía, la impotencia lo ahogaba y se sentía tan patético como jamás creyó llegar a sentirse alguna vez en su vida.

Su garganta comenzó a producir sollozos y sus ojos a derramar lágrimas sin tregua que marcaban un camino en sus mejillas hasta desvanecerse después de su barbilla. ¿Cómo había permitido que pasara eso? Tal vez si no fuera tan débil no tendría que lidiar ahora con ese dolor que en su pecho que se incrementaba más y más a cada momento. Sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Fey se lo había dicho, pero aun así se rehusaba a creer lo que hace apenas una hora había visto.

El Club de futbol estaba de vuelta, sus amigos estaban de vuelta, el soccer estaba de vuelta…pero el, Kyousuke no lo estaba. Y eso lo mataba, le partía el alma en dos. Su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse por la fría pared de su habitación mientras sus manos se situaban ahora en su castaña cabellera con fuerza y su boca emitía fuertes alaridos de dolor que no podía contener.

Los truenos retumbaban en las paredes, los relámpagos aluzaban de vez en cuando aquella oscura habitación donde generalmente dormía. Termino de caer al piso sin poder contener mas aquel llanto mientras su cabeza regresaba aquellas imágenes que lo único que quería era olvidarlas, todas volvían y se entremezclaban con total afán a sus anteriores recuerdos que tanto atesoraba, querían reescribirse sobre ellos y el luchaba rotundamente para que no lo hicieran. No quería olvidar a Kyousuke, no quería y no se permitiría hacerlo.

–Kyousuke…–sollozo acurrucándose en su piernas mientras su manos iban a sus oídos, casi como si buscara interponer una barrera que evitara sucumbir a su mente. Hoy había visto algo que tal vez no mucha o contada gente en el mundo lo había hecho, y es que ver a Tsurugi Kyousuke sonreír tan feliz y tranquilamente no era algo lógico que gente común se jactara de decir. Pero ese día había comprendido en el error que estaba, que tal vez antes eso sería normal, verlo con el ceño fruncido callado y solo surcar sus labios para sonreír cínicamente. Si eso era la normalidad. Lo era hasta hace poco cuando llego al hospital y lo vio en la cama con medio cuerpo reincorporado sonriendo hacia la ventana de su habitación.

Todo hasta ese momento iba bien, todo, todo hasta que comprendió lo que era demasiado obvio, si Yuuichi podía caminar…solo significaba que Kyousuke no podía, que el pelimorado estaba inválido y jamás había jugado futbol soccer. Una sonrisa de melancolía se dibujo disimuladamente en sus labios, mientras su corazón daba un vuelco de tristeza tan grande que casi parecía salir de su pecho, mas no se lo haría notar, y como muchas veces lo hacia se había tragado su lagrimas para mostrar esa cálida sonrisa de la que era dueño _–"Porque todo era mejor cuando siempre sonreía"–_ Había tragado saliva con fuerza, había desviado su mirada y pensaba una manera de acercarse al chico pensando erróneamente que no lo conocía, una manera para no sonar agresivo o efusivo como generalmente lo era cuando estaba a su lado y que terminaba molestando al chico ojiambar. O al menos al principio.

–_Matsukaze…– Había resoplado el chico en la camilla con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Tenma volteo su mirada en seguida devolviéndole el gesto._

En ese momento cuando lo llamo por su nombre se dio cuenta de que lo reconoció hubiera deseado saltar a sus brazos y besarlo, aunque él se negase al principio, aunque lo insultara y al final terminara correspondiéndole y revolviéndole el cabello porque eso siempre hacia Kyousuke…Su kyousuke.

_-¿Tsurugi?–le había cuestionado Tenma acercándose tan entusiasmado como siempre. Si lo conocía, si sabia su nombre eso significa también que ¿seguían siendo pareja? ¿Lo eran? O ¿solo eran ideas que su mente se hacía recreando la fantasía de su mente? Tras aquellos pensamiento negó varias veces con su cabeza dejando de lado aquellos sentimientos tan negativos que no debía tener, al contrario debía ser optimista y pensar lo más positivo posible. Estaba a punto de hablar a punto de preguntarle cuando una voz lo interrumpió._

– _¿Tenma que haces aquí?–Cuestiono una voz perteneciente al capitán del equipo Raimon, Tenma volteo a verlo sonriéndole de igual manera a como lo había hecho con el peliazul. En si la llegada de Shindou había sido algo que interferiría con lo que pensaba cuestionarle a Tsurugi, pero ¿Qué se podía hacer? Tendría que esperar a averiguar si él y el de ojos ámbar mantenían la relación que en el pasado o al menos ese amor que había surgido entre ambos._

–_Solo vine a visitar a Tsurugi–Menciono rápidamente el menor haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al capitán que en seguida se había dirigido a un lado del peliazul, cosa que había extrañado demasiado al de ojos azules ¿desde cuándo el capitán y Tsurugi eran tan cercanos? ¿Desde cuándo Shindou quería estar cerca del ex delantero? – Mas bien capitán, me pregunto ¿Qué hace usted aquí?–Le cuestiono Tenma al recién llegado. Takuto solo alzo la ceja parpadeando varias veces como si el menor hubiera preguntado algo demasiado obvio o estúpido._

–_Es obvio que vengo a ver a Kyousuke… a mi Pareja…pensé que estarías aquí para felicitarnos Matsukaze…–menciono el pelicafe. Tsurugi sonrió ampliando su sonrisa al sentir como el chico de cabello ondulado acomodaba su almohada y posteriormente lo tomaba de la mano._

–_Takuto y yo cumplimos 5 meses de pareja…Tenma–Resoplo el de ojos ámbar atrayendo al pianista de la cintura mientras soltaba una leve risa al aire. _

Y había sido en ese momento que Tenma quiso morir, Quiso gritar, quiso preguntar el por que de todo…Pero decidió callar, decidió esbozar una sonrisa felicitarlos e irse. Con el alma pendiente de un hilo, con su corazón destruido.

Un Grito volvió a salir de su boca, perdiéndose en el sonido de un fuerte trueno que había sacudido el cielo. Sus manos empezaron a golpear el suelo mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos hasta donde la gravedad lo permitía o chocaban con el piso.

–Kyousuke… ¡Kyousuke!–Volvió a gritar repetidas veces y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su voz jamás había salido tan fuerte como en esa ocasión, sentía cada sensación tan ajena, cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre lo sentía más lejos de él, de su corazón.

La fuerte y salvaje brisa abrió sus ventanas que se encontraban sin seguro tirando varias cosas en su habitación entre ellas el balón de soccer que había salvado su vida y que llego a topar en sus pies. Con desgano se levanto del lugar, mientras a un sollozaba y lloraba tan patéticamente que jamás dejaría que nadie lo viese en ese estado. Se paro en la ventana sintiendo el frio chocar con sus pómulos mientras a su mente volvía aquel tacto tan frio de las manos del delantero sobre su cuerpo, él como lo había besado, él como lo había acariciado, amado y hecho suyo, del amor que le profeso, del como lo abrazaba gritaba e inclusive se enfadaba con el por ser tan escandaloso. Todo acudía a su mente ¡todo! Hasta el último beso que se habían dado. Hecho una mirada hacia afuera suspirando y abrazándose a sí mismo para después cerrar la ventana y recostarse en su cama, debía desahogarse todo lo que podía, llorar todo lo que pudiera…por que mañana Tenia que sonreír, saludar a su capitán y sobre todo tratar de a remediar lo que el equipo omega se había encargado de romper, devolver la armonía y la línea de sucesos a su curso autentico y sobre todo regresar a su realidad…donde Tsurugi lo amaba a él y donde el amaba a Tsurugi.

Fin


End file.
